rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
MIA: Episode 1
MIA: Episode 1 is the first episode of the series Red vs. Blue: MIA and the 194th episode overall. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose Plot At Red base, Simmons looks all around for Grif, even shouting his name. He walks up to Sarge, who is singing Rebecca Black's Friday. Sarge tells him that he is happy but doesn't know why and doesn't want to know as it might ruin his good mood. Simmons asks him if he's seen Grif. Sarge's mood suddenly worsens as he says no. He asks Simmons if he has checked Grif's usual napping spots such as the bunks, beneath the bunks, the footlockers, between the matress, the springs, and the pantry. Simmons says he has looked in them all & was still unable to find Grif. Simmons does note that the pantry was out of food, in which Sarge comments being surprised that Grif had eaten all of the food and made it more than 10 ft. away from the pantry before passing out in a food induced coma. At Blue Base, Caboose is seen pushing a crate out of Blue Base to stacks of similar looking crates. While Tucker watches from a nearby hill, Church walks up to him & asks what Caboose is doing. Tucker, unfortunately, says he does not know. Church then asks Caboose himself. Caboose tells Church he's cleaning out the storage closet. Church explains to him that he can't just have crates lying outside and insists he organize it, comparing it to Tetris. Caboose said he tried but they wouldn't disappear. Tucker tells him to try singing the song and Caboose does, annoying Church. Church yells for him to stop & asks where they can put the crates. Caboose says the store room is empty, so Church tells him to move it there. Getting back to work Caboose continues to hum the Tetris theme, causing Church to yell at him yet again. Transcript Fade into Blood Gulch with Simmons poking in and out of Red Base and Sarge happily singing from afar. Simmons: ' ''(running around Red Base) Grif! Grif! '''Sarge: (singing to himself) Dododo. It's Friday, Friday, gotta' get down on Friday, hey! Simmons: 'Grif! '''Sarge: '(still singing) Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend. '''Simmons: '''Grif! '''Sarge: (humming) Dododododo. Simmons: '''HEY GRIF! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? Hey...Sarge? '''Sarge: '''Why hello there Simmons! What a fine morning! What can I do you for? '''Simmons: '''Wow. You seem to be in a good mood. '''Sarge: '''I am! I have been all day! Can't figure out why though. But I'm just gonna' go with it. Who knows why these things happen? You have to embrace them while you can. '''Simmons: '''Hey, have you seen Grif? '''Sarge: '''Dangit! I think I just figured it out. No, I havn't seen him. '''Simmons: '''Yeah, me neither. And he's not sleeping. It's really not like him to be up and about this early. '''Sarge: '''Yeah, It's only 1 P.M. Did you check his usual napping spots? '''Simmons: '''Yeah, I did. I checked the bunks. '''Sarge: '''Check under the bunks too? '''Simmons: ''And in all the foot lockers. '''Sarge: '''What about that space between the mattress and the springs? Where he keeps those magazines. '''Simmons: '''I did! '''Sarge: '''Look in the mess hall pantry? '''Simmons: '''Yeah, the food was all eaten, but he wasn't sleeping on any of the shelves. '''Sarge: '''So... he ate all the food... but made it more than ten feet before collapsing in a food-induced coma! That really doesn't sound like him. '''Simmons: '''I know, he could be hurt! He could be laying somewhere right now in trouble! He could even be dying! I'm worried, sir. '''Sarge: '''What are you worried about? '''Simmons: '''I'm... worried about all the stuff I just said. '''Sarge: '''Well, don't worry Simmons. I'm sure that Grif is either perfectly fine, or he's dead. '''Simmons: '''That seems like two extreme scenarios, sir. '''Sarge: '''Not really, in either case, he'll just spend most of the day laying around and smelling bad. That effect on us is the same. '''Simmons: '''You make a strong point, sir. ''Cut to Caboose pushing out crates from Blue Base with Tucker and Church watching from a nearby hill. Caboose: '''Ah...ahh....ahhh...pushing. Ahhh...hernia. '''Church: '''Tucker! What the hell are these boxes doing outside the base? '''Tucker: '''Don't ask me, Caboose has been pushing them all morning. '''Church: '''Caboose! What the hell are you doing man? '''Caboose: '''Ah. You told me to clean up the storage room. '''Church: '''Yeah, but all these boxes can't be just laying around outside. '''Caboose: '''Why not? '''Church: '''What do you mean "Why not?" They're outside! '''Tucker: '''He's got a good point, dude, the cases are water-proof. Who cares if they're outside? '''Church: '''I told you to organize the crates. I told you to stack them in rows, remember? I said: "It's just like Tetris." '''Caboose: '''Well I did stack them like Tetris. But every time I made full row they didn't disappear like they're supposed to! '''Church: '''That's not what I meant! That's not how it works, dummy! '''Tucker: '''Actually that's exactly how Tetris works. What, you haven't played the game before? '''Church: '''This is real life, Tucker! '''Caboose: '''The only way to win is not to play. '''Tucker: '''Hey, Caboose, maybe you should try humming that Russian song! That might make 'em disappear. '''Caboose: '''Dee dee dee, dee dee dee, deedeedee, deedeedee... Deedeedee, deedeedee! '''Church: '''Stop that. '''Caboose: '''Deedeedee, deedeedee deedeedee, deedeedee deedeedee. '''Church: '''Caboose! '''Caboose: '''Dee dee dee deedeedee dee dee dee! Dee Da Dai! Didon don dondondon... dondon! '''Church: '''Caboose! '''Caboose: Sorry... Church: Okay come on guys, we can't just leave everything from the strorage room out in the middle of the lawn. Where are we going to put all this stuff? '''Caboose: '''Well, the storage room is empty. '''Church: '''Uh! Okay, great. Let's put it in there. '''Caboose: '''And I'll get back to work! Deedeedee deedeedee dee dee dee. '''Church: '''CABOOSE! '''Caboose: '''Sorry... Video Category:Episodes Category:MIA